World Championship Finale 2
/ / / / / |sung by = Barden Bellas |solos = Chloe Beale, Beca Mitchell, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Stacie Conrad, Emily Junk, Flo Fuentes, Ashley, Jessica |place = World A Cappella Championship }} The World Championship Finale 2 is the a cappella mashups, sung by the Barden Bellas for the World A Cappella Championship in Copenhagen, Denmark. It is a mashup of the following songs: *'Run the World (Girls)' by Beyoncé *'Where Them Girls At' by David Guetta (feat. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) *'Lady Marmalade' by Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mýa & P!nk *'We Belong' by Pat Benatar *'Timber' by Pitbull (feat. Kesha) *'Flashlight' by Jessie J Lyrics Fat Amy with Cynthia Rose (All): Who run the world? (Girls) We run this mother Who run this mother, oh (Girls) Who run this mother, oh (Girls) (Fat Amy: Come on!) Who run this mother, Girls Who run this mother, oh (Girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Who run the world? Girls (girls) Cynthia Rose (Beca): Hey, bring it on baby (baby), all your friends (friends) You're the shit and I love that body (body) You wanna ball (You wanna ball), let's mix it, I swear (swear) you're good (good), I won't tell nobody (nobody shhh!!) You got a BFF (BFF), I wanna see that girl (girl), it's all women invited (invited) (Beca: Let's go!) (Flo: Mi gente!) Hair (do's and nails), (that Louis, Chanel) all up in the body Beca and Cynthia Rose: Where them girls at? (Beca and Cynthia Rose: woah) Beca, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, and Stacie: Where them girls at? (Beca, Chloe, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Ashley, and Stacie: woah) Cynthia Rose (Beca): Who run this mother? (Hey sista, go sista) Who run this mother? (Soul sista) Who run the world? (Go where them girls at) (Girls at, girls at, girls at) Who run the world? (Girls) Cynthia Rose and Beca: Where them girls at, girls at, girls at, girls at? Fat Amy: We belong to the light We belong to the thunder (Ashley with Jessica: Who run the world? Girls!) (Who run the world? Girls!) We belong We belong, together (Stacie: It's going down, we belong together) (Cynthia Rose: I'm yelling timber) (Jessica and Chloe: Girls!) We belong (The Barden Bellas) Cynthia Rose: (Who are we?) Who are we? (What we run?!) What we run? (The world, Girls!) Who run the world? Fat Amy: We belong (Stacie, Emily, Jessica and Flo) Cynthia Rose: (Who are we?) (Ashley and Chloe: Yes who, yes who) Who are we? (What we run?) (Ashley and Chloe: Yes who, yes who) What do we run? (We run the world) We run the world (Jessica: We, we, wee) All: We belong Beca: When tomorrow comes I'll be on my own Feeling frightened of The things that I don't know Beca with Emily and Chloe: When tomorrow comes When tomorrow comes When tomorrow comes Stacie: When tomorrow comes Beca, Emily, and Chloe: And though the road is long I look up to the sky Darkness all around, I hope that I could fly (Jessica and Stacie: Ooh) Then, I sing along (Jessica and Stacie: Ooh) Then, I sing along (Jessica and Stacie: Ooh) Then, I sing along. (With Jessica: Sing along) Stacie: Then, I sing along Beca, Emily, and Chloe: I got all I need when I got you and I 'Cause I look around me and see a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark But you're my flashlight You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night Kick start my heart When you're shining in my eyes. I can't lie, it's a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark But you're my flashlight You're gettin' me through the night All: Ohhhh, ohhh Beca with Emily: Gettin' me through the night Emily: 'Cause you're my flashlight Beca: 'Cause you're my flashlight Chloe: 'Cause you're my flashlight Emily: 'Cause you're my flashlight Beca: You're my flashlight All: You're gettin' me through the night I got all I need when I got you and I 'Cause I look around me and see a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark But you're my flashlight You're gettin' me through the night (Fat Amy: We belong) Kick start my heart When you're shining in my eyes I can't lie, it's a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark But you're my flashlight You're gettin me through the night (Fat Amy: We belong) Emily: 'Cause you're my flashlight Beca: 'Cause you are Chloe: 'Cause you're my flashlight Emily: 'Cause you're my flashlight Beca: I'm your flashlight Beca, Chloe, Emily, and Stacie: You're gettin' me through the night All excluding Beca, Emily, and Lilly: Ohhohhh Emily: Oh 'cause you're my flashlight Beca: Cause you're my (uhhy) All excluding Beca, Emily, and Lilly: Ohhhhohhhohohohhhh All: Gettin' me through the Emily: night Trivia *On screen, Flashlight is an original song written by newly Bella Emily Junk, but on the Pitch Perfect 2 soundtrack, it is sung by Jessie J. Gallery Videos PITCH PERFECT 2 Clip - Bellas Perform At World Championship 14. World Championship Finale 2 - The Barden Bellas Pitch Perfect 2 Beyoncé - Run the World (Girls) David Guetta - Where Them Girls At ft. Nicki Minaj, Flo Rida (Official Video) Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya, Pink - Lady Marmalade Pat Benatar - We Belong Pitbull - Timber ft. Ke$ha Jessie J - Flashlight (from Pitch Perfect 2) Category:Songs sung by The Barden Bellas Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Chloe Beale Category:Songs sung by Beca Mitchell Category:Songs sung by Cynthia Rose Category:Songs sung by Fat Amy Category:Songs sung by Stacie Conrad Category:Songs sung by Ashley Category:Songs sung by Jessica Category:Pitch Perfect 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Emily Junk Category:Songs sung by Flo Fuentes Category:Lyrics